kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Mari Katsuragi
Character Overview Mari Katsuragi (桂木 麻里, Katsuragi Mari) is Keima's biological mother and Elsie's adoptive mother. She runs a café named Café Grandpa. Appearance Mari has orange hair that is normally tied up in a bun. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. Like Keima and her father-in-law, she wears glasses, Whenever she gets angry, she would let her hair down and take off her glasses. She normally wears a black shirt under her yellow sweater. She has also been seen wearing a white shirt under a black sweater. Personality Mari generally appears in the guise of an ordinary Japanese housewife who runs a café while her husband works overseas. She is a loving mother who constantly worries about the future of her son, Keima. She sometimes even has delusional nightmares about Keima marrying a cardboard cutout of a video game heroine and turning into a half-insane hobo. She is also very fond of her husband's "illegitimate daughter", Elsie. Before she was married, Mari was a frightening member of a motorcycle gang, where she was known as "The Snow Witch of the Mountain Pass". Whenever she is angry, she will revert to her previous violent personality. She is not a helpless woman despite adopting a very domestic personality, as shown when a storekeeper sexually harasses her which leads to her retaliating by brutally beating him up. Additionally she continues to maintain and ride motorcycles, which she views as a comforting habit that she uses to relax. Even though she was "betrayed" by her husband (who has actually done nothing), it is shown that she still loves her husband deeply. An example of this is when she immediately packs up and leaves for South America when Keima disguises his voice over the phone and tells her that her husband has had an accident. The results of this ruse have yet to be revealed. Background Mari in the past was part of a motocycle gang and was known as the "Snow woman of the mountain past". Some time later Mari met Keiichi and the latter managed to convince her to quit her old ways. When Keima was 7, an earthquake destroyed their house and the family moved to Denma's workshop. Mari later converts it to a café called "Café Granpa" (in honor to Denma). Plot Overview Rich Girl Arc After that Elsie was saying that she's Keima's little sister and that he will be beloved by any girl, Keima was saying furiously that he never will let Elsie come in his house. Mari then appears saying that he should be nice to his friends. Elsie asks her who she is and Mari introduces herself as Keima's mother. While inside the café, Mari was bringing tea for them after that Elsie bluntly says that she's the illegitimate daughter of Keima's father, she came into shock and was not able to believe her. Elsie then takes a letter from her pocket and gives it to Mari. After Mari reads the letter, she becomes furious, takes up the phone and yells at her husband. After she finished the phone call, she then tells Keima and Elsie that their father is dead to her and that she will take care of them. Hunting Break Arc 1 When Keima was shown to be angered that his games are pilling up, he declared that he will begin to play his games as they are his energy and oxygen and tells the family not to disturb him. Mari then sighed and comments that she wanted Keima to never exist. Idol Arc While the family was having dinner, Elsie was watching Kanon Nakagawa, who has won an award. Mari then asks if Elsie wants to look like Kanon after seeing her ribbon. Elsie became shy saying that it is true. After that, Elsie begged Keima to look at Kanon. Keima looks only one wink and says that there's nothing to look at her. The two went on a discussion which goes too far which increases Mari's irritation to the point of reverting back to her old personality. Mari then takes off her glasses and says that they must have table manners. They became scared of her and proceed to show her their table manners. After that, Elsie went searching for Kanon and wound up on tour with many Kanon fans which results in Elsie coming home late. Mari yells at her saying that she must be on time the next time she comes home because she was worried. After which Keima comes in asking what's the drama, she becomes furious at Keima exclaiming that he must be a good brother and not always playing his games and leaves with anger. Hunting Break Arc 2 *Note: The above desciption was only shown in the anime, and hence, it was not shown in the manga* A couple of days later, she was called by Kodama about Keima. At that time she was fixing her motorcycle. After the phone call was finished, she then reacts with anger that Keima was always getting the blame from Kodama for everything. She then takes a bath to relax. She then hears something and opens the window, after seeing a Mandragon, she goes in to a huge shock. She then gets her nerves back and looks for the dragon to finish him off. She then enters the kitchen and takes a vase to attack the intruder, but it happens to be Keima. She then proceeds to repeatedly apologize to Keima. While in the evening, Kodama calls Mari to cancel their meeting which leaves Mari looking happy that he hasn't arrived. A couple of days later Mari wakes up praising Elsie about her work in the house. After that Keima came downstairs talking about games, she was having a relaxing time furthermore when Elsie comes to keep her company while Keima was busy struggling on his video games. Hunting Break Arc 4 One day, while Keima was gaming, Haqua suddenly drops in for the first time and greets Mari. Mari then welcomed Haqua for being Elsie's friend but the latter says that she was another one of Keichii's daughters. Before Haqua finished saying that she was joking, Mari had already went off with her motorcycle. Somewhere in the Maijima Seaside park, Mari then calls Keichii that he sure got some guts for having so many children and screams at him saying that she hates him. But ultimately, she called Keichii and idiot in a loving tone. Hunting Break Arc 5 Mari's Birthday During her birthday, Mari read through the letters wondering if her family has forgotten today is her birthday. Elsie then comes up telling Mari that she has cleaned the house as Mari praised Elsie for being so helpful as ever. Mari then tells Elsie that maybe she should let Elsie handle the store as Elsie shyly said that she could do this much for staying here as Mari said that it is no trouble. Mari then tells Elsie that they are a family which moved Elsie and says that compared to Keima or her husband, she's an outstanding daughter. Elsie then asked Mari what kind of a person does she think Keima is and if she worries about him. Mari then says that she liked how Keima is doing what he likes and she's not worried at all. However, this facade is instantly destroyed as she cries to elsie saying that she's extremly worried and if only Keima could be the son she desired even for just one day, she would be happy. However, mari says that it is impossible. Elsie then got an idea and grabbed Keima's bed hair telling him that Mari is going to buy things too and he should follow her. Mari then got flustered saying that she did not say anything like that. Keima then agreed saying that he might as well come to Inazumart with her. Mari then tells Keima to wait for a while and dressed herself up as Keima asked if they're going for a parent-teacher outing. Mari then thinks that she was once the snow woman of the mountain pass and she should not be nervous. Reaching the mart, Mari quickly settles for a motorcycle ride attraction thinking that it always calms her down. Keima was about to leave as Mari pushes Keima with her to buy for some home appliances, thinking that she wants to be with Keima as much as possble. The sales person then molested Mari and tried to flirt with her, however, Mari was none too pleased with this act and heavily injured the man. Mari and Keima then do more activities together and after the movies, Mari tells Keima not to play his games in there as Keima says that Mari's screaming is more of the problem there. Keima then says that he'll go home and left. At a game store, Mari saw Keima making a face that she could only be disturbed and was dissapointed and sat back at the motorcycle stand, thinking that Keima was always this ever since he was born. Mari then got a delusion that Keima is going to be a half-insane hikikomori having some 2-D galge girl cardboards making Mari worried. By nightfall, Keima saw Mari, whose became extremly angry screaming that Keima and Keichii both forgot about this specail day. Mari then left and tells a store owner to lend her his bike and thinks to herself that she don't care about the men in her home anymore. Keima then came up and handed Mari a presnet, saying that it is from Keichii and him and this was supposed to be a secret until she came along. Mari was overjoyed and hugged Keima and offers to ride Keima home. The next day, Mari says that Keima is a great son and she need not worry about anything as Elsie saw Keima's condition and wondered what happened with her driving skills. The Dawn of Something Mari and Elsie was watching a documentary on the mysterious "Fallen God" whose being able to solve and finish every single galge. In the end of the show, Mari commented that the person must be a creep, not knowing that her own son is the "Fallen God" himself. Hunting Break Arc 6 Realizing that they are attracting more customers in the cafe, Mari decided to have Elise dress up as a maid. However, after Keima calls Elsie shallow, Elsie changed back as Mari wonders what happened. Yukie Marui Arc Mari and Elsie went to do some shopping, leaving a note to Keima. When they returned, they saw that Keima too, have left a note to them saying that he's going out for a while too. Childhood Friend Arc When Keima returned home, Mari make him come and sit down, re-introducing him to Tenri, Keima childhood friend. Keima then says that he doesn't remember having a childhood friend. Later, When the Ayukawa family left, Mari repremaned Keima for doing so when Keima says that Tenri isn't classified as a childhood friend in games as mari says that he is so annoying, she cannot believe that he is her son. Some time later, Mari was glad to tell Keima that the previous neighbors sold their house due to an accident and now, Tenri is their new neighbors again. Family Renuion Arc Mari and her family (sans Keichii) returned to Yamaguchi village to meet up Denma, Keima's grandfather. After staying for sometime, Mari and the family left the place. Gender Bender Arc When Keima was telling Elsie on how he'll conquer Yui, he suddenly falls unconcious as Mari hurried up and saw Keima being terrified. Mari wondered what happened as Elsie says that it is the result of excessive aming from Keima to cover it up. As the days go by, one day Elsie compliments on Mari's cooking skills as she says that she may be considered a "goddess" in the feild of using mirin. Yui (In Keima's body) also complimented her cooking. Having Keima compliment her cooking for the first time in many years, Mari falls on the floor, shocked and happy to hear this. Godzilla Sister Arc Mari was presnet when she saw a giant Hinoki rampaging through the town. She begins to worry for Keima and Elsie's safety. Hunting Break Arc 11 After realizing that Keima and Elsie came home late agian, Mari said that she was going to scold Elsie but she decided agianst it, telling Elsie that she's rather glad she did that since this is one of the few times Keima would actually go out with someone other than gaming. Hunting Break Arc 13 During the sports festival, Mari came and encouraged Elsie at the festival and was angry thinking that Keima may not be presnt yet agian and even comments that she had put more effort into making the lunches. When Keima eventually came, Mari was overjoyed. Old Conquest Arc In order to better get hold of the goddesses and to protect Mari, Keima faked a phone call telling her that Keichii is in his death bed in South America. Mari wastes no time preparing and tells Keima and Elsie to take care of themselves while she's away. Heart of Jupiter Arc Returning to Japan, Mari has been back for five days and wearing more South-American-esque clothing. Elsie asked what kind of flower did she recieved from a ustomer as Mari said that they are claymen flowers. Elsie then says how pretty the flowers are but as they were talking, a crow inrudes and ate all of the flowers. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Mari loves her son deeply and worries about where his habit of gaming will take him in the future. Even though her adoptive daughter Elsie has been a good influence on him, she sometimes wishes that Keima would stop gaming and become the doting, filial son that she imagines. Mari has stated that she and Keima used to kiss regularly in the past, which could imply that she showed lots of affection for him. Keiichi Katsuragi Even though Elsie's claim that she is Keiichi's illegitimate daughter has played havoc with her marriage, Mari still apparently loves her husband. She loves him so much that she rushes to South America when Keima fakes a call telling her that Keiichi is on his death bed. Elucia de Lute Ima Despite Elsie's claim, Mari quickly adopts her as her own daughter and the two develop a close relationship. She is shown to genuinely care for Elsie's well-being and often goes shopping with her (coincidentally usually when Haqua comes to visit). She considers Elsie as a great daughter and wishes that Keima would be more like her sometimes. Denma Katsuragi Her father-in-law apparently does not like her much due to her background as a former member of a motorcycle gang. Nevertheless, this is probably a guise, as he allows her to remain with the family (and even stay an additional day) when the Katsuragis gather in the countryside, in addition to giving her and her husband a place to live after their home was destroyed by an earthquake. Trivia * The Café that Mari runs was formerly owned by Keima's grandfather. Hence the name. * Her favorite bike is the Kawasaki GPZ400R. * In flag 34 she rides a Ducati 1098. * A fandom shorthand of her name is "30". * According to Wakaki's blog, Mari likes Television Drama and running Café Grandpa. * During her days in her gang, she was once called the "Snow Woman/Yukionna of the Mountain" because she was a women that captured mens hearts. Even so, she dumps them. She was called "of the Mountain" because she was considered as the best motorcycler of the mountainside. Quotes * (To Keiichi) "Oh, tomorrow you have to overseas for a while? You probably got as much offspring as you do material for your articles you bastard! " (Chapter 2, p.12) * (To Keima) "Keima! You can forget about your father! He's dead to us now!!" (Chapter 2, p.12) * (To Keima) "Wow, you're so annoying I can't believe you're my son." (Chapter 57, p.16) Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima